Stydia studying
by LivedALie
Summary: I'm sorry for this title, I couldn't help myself. One Shot, AU where Stalia is over and done with. Lydia is helping Stiles with maths.


**I got upset because of the studying scene of Stalia in 4x03**

**Au: where Stalia stopped happening ****secretly wishing this is just the future, not an au.**

**Edit: A few people have commented on this, saying that Stiles is actually really smart and I wanted to say: I know. This one shot is just based on 4x03 where Stiles says to Malia that he passes maths because of Lydia's notes. And because of all the mayhem last season and trips to Mexico and stuff like that, I think Stiles & Scott could use Lydia's help in all their classes, because Lydia – awesome as she is – has everything nice and ready. And you know our guys, they can be kind of all over the place. So I assumed Lydia is helping them all with their classes. **

"So x equals… 23?" He looks up at Lydia, who's sitting on his bed.

She shakes her head. "No, come here." She pats the place next to her and holds out her hand, asking for his paper. He hands it reluctantly and stands up but he doesn't sit down next to her yet. That wouldn't help his concentration at all.

It takes Lydia exactly two seconds to spot his mistake. "Third line, you're not allowed to do that." She pats the space next to her again and this time he complies. "Okay, but why not?" They're sitting very close to each other and he can almost smell her perfume.

Lydia looks at him, frowning. "Because that's just not how maths works. There are rules and you need to follow them." Stiles shakes his head. "Thank you for helping me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you'd fail maths." Lydia shrugs. "Actually, you would all fail almost every class if it weren't for me."

Stiles smiles. "You're like that girl from Harry Potter, what's her name-?"

"Hermoine and no I'm not, I have great hair." She looks at him and their eyes lock.

"Yes, yes you do." Stiles says, reaching for her a loose strand of her hair. But before he can tuck it behind her ear or just curl it around his finger – he was still deciding on that – she moves out of his reach. "So what you need to do is this." She says scribbling something on his paper and the moment is gone. They work on a few more exercises together and soon Stiles is getting the hang of it.

"Good. Maybe now we can start with the difficult ones."

"Are you saying this wasn't difficult?" Stiles asks, waving his paper and pointing at the finished exercises.

"Not even close." She says, but there's a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I'm sure you can do the hard ones too. They all follow the same principle and you just have to pay attention to some things, but it's really not that different." She smiles encouragingly.

They have a moment again but Lydia looks away and in doing so, she sees a picture of a laughing Stiles and Malia on the screensaver of his computer. "Maybe I should go." She pulls in her lips and stands up from the bed. Stiles looks to see what got her upset but when his eye falls on his computer, it's showing a picture of him and Scott at the lacrosse field, so he doesn't realize what's going on.

"No, Lydia, please don't go. Please just make some of these harder exercises with me. I can't… I just need you, okay."

"Maybe Malia can help you." She says and she makes her way to the door.

"Malia?" Stiles says, confused. "Malia can't do maths, she barely knows what going on half of the time. Hey –"

He stops her at the door and stands in front of her. "What's going on?"

She sighs and her eyes drift to the computer, again showing the picture of Malia and Stiles. This time Stiles' eyes follow swift and he sees what's making her upset. He sighs, takes her shoulders and shifts her body so she's positioned right in front of the computer. "Wait." He says.

The picture of Scott and him comes up. Then a picture of his dad. And just when Lydia is losing her patience, a picture of her. He feels her relax under his hands.

"You know, I don't get what's making you so upset about that picture. You know me and Malia are not together."

"_Anymore_."

"Yes, not _anymore_, but to be honest I don't know if we ever were. We just kissed and –". He stops when he sees her face. "But that's not important. The important thing is that you tell me right now that what is so upsetting about this picture."

"You know what's upsetting, Stiles."

"No, no I don't. Spell it out for me."

They've been having these kind of conversations for a while now. Stiles knows that she cares. She knows he does more than care for her. But every time they come close to something, Lydia turns away. Not this time. He's going to make her say it.

"I'm upset because she's wearing blue and orange together and to be honest I don't think this particular shade of orange goes well with it and she should consider – "

But before she can finish, his patience wears thin and he kisses her. Her response is immediate and he pushes her lips open with his tongue. When they come up for air, Lydia says: "What was that for?"

"Well I heard that kissing someone is a good way to stop a panic attack –". Stiles begins, but Lydia hits him half-heartedly in his stomach. "I was not having a panic attack."

"Well then maybe it's just a good way to stop someone from talking too much." He grins.

She squints her eyes and says: "I wasn't talking too much, I was just saying that if she ever needs some sort of fashion advice I'd be willing –".

"There you go again." He says and he presses his lips to her again. He can feel her smiling and her hands lock at his neck. His hands go to her waist and they move towards the bed.

"I thought we were going to do maths." Lydia says, breathing heavily.

"Again with the talking!" Stiles smiles and silences her with a kiss. They fall onto the bed, the exercises long gone from their minds.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
